Possibilities
by pococo
Summary: He was treated badly, his brother was the BWL, he was a werewolf, he was a death eater and... he is sent to the past with his pack and twin brother but really could not care what they all thought of him. HPNL RWHG DMLL


Possibilities

Pairings: Harry/Neville, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Luna

* * *

It was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him, he mused running through the forest near the Potter manor on the full moon.

He absolutely didn't regret ever asking Fenrir to change him. After all, his parents didn't care for him or what ever happened to him. So why should he care? It was such a shame that his uncle Remus did not embrace the wolf as _he_ had done. But, he would tell himself, it was my own decision to become what I am.

_A werewolf._ Yes, Harry James Potter did not regret his choice. He lifted his wolf-head looking out into the forest where 5 other wolves met up with him. His pack, his friends who would stick with him through thick and thin. His friends, from all different houses in Hogwarts and didn't judge him based on his brother, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. His friends that, when he changed decided that they wanted to change as well.

A sandy haired wolf came up to him and rested his muzzle on Harry's head. It was his family through thick and thin. He looked up at the full moon and then looked at them once more. He let out a howl as the rest followed suit.

Yes, they followed him even if the things in his life made him follow the Dark Lord. After all, if a child was left to fend for himself in life and given no love. Shoved, abused, told they were worthless well… They would follow the people that showed him love. And those that showed him that love was the werewolf and his friends.

He and his friends continued to run and play until the next morning. When the sun rose and they were changed back to the human forms, Harry looked at them and smiled at his friends.

Hermione Granger-Weasley. One of his best friends, Ravenclaw if he ever saw one. How she managed to get into Gryffindor he would never know. But if she hadn't she would not of met her husband. Despite being a muggleborn she was well received by the Dark Lord by her intelligence which rivaled Voldemort's own.

Ron Weasley, hot headed Gryffindor. He was also one of Harry's own best friends. Actually he was one of his first. They first met on the train to Hogwarts, Ron asking him all about his brother. When Harry started telling him how great he was (his parents telling him to never say anything bad to a fan) he looked awe struck. But when his brother had come into the compartment being rude and obnoxious well, Ron was disgusted.

Luna Lovegood. Ah, the weird one of the group and the Ravenclaw. Harry loved her like a sister. She was often speaking in riddles and wearing weird things. But what many outside there group don't know is that Luna is a Seer and a good one at that.

Draco Malfoy. One of Harry's friends since he got sorted into Slytherin in his first year. At first he was worried that his parents wouldn't like him being there (and he was right, he was sent a _Howler_.) But when he was run out of the great hall and to the Slytherin common room and was crying Malfoy had come and comforted him.

And last, but not least, Neville Longbottom-Potter. The shy, cute, absolutely amazing Hufflepuff and Harry's own 'mate'. He was clumsy, but not overly so. He was shy and would blush but would stick up for his friends and lover. He and Harry met on the train also in his first year and had become great friends. After there 5th year they started to go out and at the end of there 6th year, Harry had proposed. In August of that same year when they became of age they had a small quite Bonding ceremony along side Ron and Hermione who where also engaged at that time.

Harry smiled at all the memories these people got out of his, how happy they all were.

"Harry, do we have any missions for the Dark Lord?" Luna asked dreamily. Harry gave a grin.

"Yes, he wants us next year to sneak into Dumbledore's office and steal an artifact for him."

"Oh an artifact?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry laughed a little and patted her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. He said that you can have the first crack at researching it, 'Mione," he told her. She just flashed a happy smile at him.

"I wonder what it is! It must be important if the dark lord wants it.." She mused. Ron laughed at his wife's antics before turning to Harry.

"Are you going to tell anyone about the marriages?" He asked. Whether he wanted to or not he had to ask his Alpha for permission.

"If you want to, feel free to tell your families about it. I'm sure your mom will be ecstatic about it Ron," Harry smirked as Ron went a deep red.

"Yeah, well, I still haven't told her about me and 'Mione being werewolves you know…" He gave a sigh, before turning to Neville.

"Hey, Nev, you tell your mom and dad yet?" Ron asked cheekily. Neville went a deep red, before shaking his head no.

"Aw, really Nev? You wouldn't tell your parents about us? I'm sooo hurt." Harry teased. Neville just glared at his Husband.

"Shush, Harry!" He growled. Harry just grinned back at him, before enveloping him in a hug, smelling the smell of the forest in his lovers hair.

"Yes, yes…" He murmured. Neville just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, someone is coming.." Luna said, turning around. They turned to looked into the hazel eyes of Harry's twin brother Mathias Potter.

Mathias was a lanky child, not like Harry who had actual muscle. He almost permanently had a smirk on his face. He had dark red hair that fell to his chin and was obnoxious beyond reason. He believed that because he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' he was God and he deserved to have anything and everything he wanted.

He gave a smirked before pointing at Harry. "What are _you_ doing here with these losers?" He sneered. "Oh what ever, look I came to show you want Professor Dumbledore gave me for _my_ birthday!" He pulled out a device that looked remarkably like a time turner but at the same time, not like a time turner. "Isn't it _amazing_ and its all _mine_. Not _yours_ but _mine_."

All six of them looked at him in anger. How dare they insult Harry like that?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah, why don't you go and crawl back under the ditch you were born in?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Or go with the Nargles. I'm pretty sure you would fit in there…" Luna dreamily said.

Draco, who was glaring at Mathias. "If you don't back away from him I will force you to!" He growled. Mathias backed up a little bit.

"Yeah, leave Harry alone!" Even little, shy Neville was standing up to him.

"Guys.. You don't have to.."

"Shut up Harry!" They all told him. Mathias just sneered once more, his hand on his present.

"Well then lets just see how you do with his!" He twisted some dials on the object and walked closer to his as a white light sprouted from the object. Mathias was grinning like a madman, and then all was black.

They all came to, letting there eyes adjust to where they were. Smooth stone greeted them as they looked around. They were in the great hall… of Hogwarts.. And had hundreds of students looking at them. Harry was the first to recover from the shock as he growled in the direction of Mathias.

"_What the hell did you do!_" He growled out. Mathias just looked smug, waving a hand around the frozen students and students.

"What does it look like I did, _brother-dearest_," He grinned. Harry looked around and saw everyone looking at him with fear. Then he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw a group of people, who looked familiar.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot!_" He yelled.

"On the contrary, you are…" Mathias sneered, raising his wand in front of him. From behind him, his pack shot forward, in front of him willing to protect him. "Ah, your little… _group._ I'm not surprised. Mother and Father always _did_ say you would end up joining the dark lord. How does it feel, brother, to be one of the Dark Lords most favorite Death Eaters?"

With that comment Harry jumped on him, his excess strength from the Full Moon helping him.

"I wouldn't repeat that if I was you, _Potter_." He yelled causing one of the boys at the Gryffindor table to look at them in shock.

"That is quite enough!" A voice scolded them as they looked at Dumbledore. Harry just continued to growl.

"Leave us be, Old man!" Harry yelled. "I'm giving him his just deserts." Mathias glared, wiggling himself out of beneath Harry, he ran to the Gryffindor table and looked for there parents and found them.

"Mother, Father, save me! Harry is going to use dark curses on me!" He pleaded. The two teenagers just looked at him in confusion.

"Uhm, who are you?" Lily asked. Mathias looked a them as if they sprouted two heads.

"Uhm, hello! Its me! Mathias Potter, _The-boy-who-lived_?" He glanced at Harry who was smirking.

"You honestly don't know Mathias? And apparently _I_ am the stupid one. We went back in time!" He barked out a laugh that startled Remus, who was currently just looking at the 6 werewolves.

"Alpha?" Draco asked, worried for his leader. Mathias looked at him in disgust.

"Alpha? _Alpha?_ You… You're a dirty werewolf? _All_ of you?" He spat in disgust which made Remus mad at the boy. Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Wait 'till I tell Mother and Father, they will kick you out and disown you for sure!"

The great hall erupted in whispers. Dumbledore gave a sigh, before saying. "Why don't we take this to my office. Miss Evans, Mr.'s Potter Lupin and Black? And the others?" They all nodded, and looked around at the great hall worried.

Draco himself was looking at the Slytherin table where his dad and god-father was sitting.

"Draco? Are you coming?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Luna, I am…" He sighed, before following her out of the Great Hall. Neville looked at his own parents longingly. Dumbledore noticed this.

"They may come too.." Neville's face brightened. And they all walked out of the hall.

The walk to the headmasters office was quiet, no one knowing what to say or do to the others. Of course Mathias tried to talk to everyone, but after he started demanding that they talk to him, they just looked at him coldly and didn't speak to him.

Finally at the stone gargoyle, Dumbledore said the password ("Snickers!") and they walked into the room, the headmaster conjuring the needed seats. Dumbledore sat down in his seat and looked at them over his spectacles.

"Now, would any of you care to introduce yourself and state how you got here?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. Everyone turned to look at Harry who gave a small smirk.

"My name is Harry Potter, Slytherin." James and Sirius looked sad about that. "And this is my pack - yes we are werewolves- Hermione Granger-Weasley and her Husband Ron Weasley."

"Hello." Hermione said politely.

"Gryffindor." He added as a second thought. "Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw and Seer." Luna just smiled at them Dreamily.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Draco sneered at them, Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry turned to Neville.

"And this…" He took his husbands hand in his own and kissed the wedding band. "Is my husband, Neville Longbottom-Potter." Neville blushed a deep red as Lily and Alice cooed about how cute there children are.

"And the other Potter?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked at Mathias who just sneered at Harry as if he were scum on earth.

"My twin brother, Mathias Potter…" He said coldly, which did not escape everyone's attention.

"I think I can introduce myself, _werewolf_…" Mathias spat. Harry just stared at him emotionlessly, before shrugging. Sirius and James glared at the red-headed Potter twin.

"Mathias Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Seeker for Gryffindor house…" He smirked. Harry growled lowly in his throat causing everyone to jump slightly. Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder, relaxing him almost immediately. Harry gave a sigh as his pack shot him concerned looks. Mathias just smirked smugly at him.

"I think you forgot something when introducing yourself, _brother mine…_" Mathias grinned. Everyone turned to look at Harry who sat rather stiffly. "How about the fact that you are You-Know-Who's right hand man, hm?" Everyone exploded at this accusation.

"Is this true my boy?" Dumbledore asked gravely. Harry just looked at him, not exactly in the eyes but close to it.

"Ah hah hah… O-Of course not, me? Voldemort's follower of course no-"

"Quiet lying, _traitor_!" Mathias spit out. "I know you were the one that ordered that raid that killed Mum!" Lily turned to look at Harry, who now was quiet.

"I-Is this true, H-Harry?" She asked quietly. Harry just looked at her before laughing darkly.

"Is it true? _IS IT TRUE_, she asks!" He laughed bitterly. "Of course it is true." The others had a sharp intake of breath. " Why should I have cared if you lived or died when you yourself did not care for me! Voldemort is more of a Parent then any of you!" Lily started crying as James put his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked them.

"What do I mean? Ever since I have a month and half years old I have been abused, pushed around, told I was worthless because I could _never_ match up to him! My idiot Gryffindor brother! Just because I was not the Boy-Who-Lived just because I was in Slytherin, just because I was not _good enough_ for you!" Harry screamed, the room they were in started to shake as if an earth quake was going on outside. Neville took Harry's hands in his own, trying to calm him down. He looked to his parents.

"Maybe if I was treated better I would of not turned out this way…" Harry looked at Mathias, grabbed him by the shoulder and took his modified time turner out of his hands. He looked to his pack and then to Sirius and Remus. "Good bye Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony…" He said sincerely. "Lets go guys." They all nodded there head, and in a flash, they where gone.

Back in the future Mathias glared at them hatefully. "Wait until I tell dad!" He yelled, running away. Hermione turned to them and smirked out.

"Two galleons say that the time turner is what our Lord wants…"

* * *

A couple says later Luna and Draco where walking down a hall way in Riddle manor discussing there friends.

"Why is it that we are the only ones not married?" Draco sighed, pouting slightly.

"Well, because we are the only ones that are not together…" Luna said, looking away in thought.

"Want to date and freak them out?" Draco asked, smirking. Luna smirked back at him.

"But of course…"

And so, all was good with the world, or so it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: Err, I don't know what to say about this but I wanted to write something like this. Please review and tell me what you think~**


End file.
